guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Against the Charr
Overview Objectives *Search the Charr camp to the east for signs of the Vanguard captives. *OPTIONAL Find Ways to weaken the Charr garrison *OPTIONAL Intercept the Charr supply caravan. Use explosive charges to disable it. *OPTIONAL Destroy the watchtowers with explosive charges. *OPTIONAL Employ the siege devourers to fire explosive charges at the garrison. *Defeat Harvest Soulreign Summary #Complete any or all objectives. #Kill all Charr in base. #Kill Bosses. #You will free Pyre Fierceshot during cinematics. Obtained from :Vanguard Helmet at Battlefield in Grothmar Wardowns :Travel SSE from Longeye's Ledge. The helmet is located in the vicinity of a bridge that goes over the river. Requirements :Search for the Ebon Vanguard Follow-up :The Dawn of Rebellion Reward :*2,500 XP :*1000 (1500 in Hard Mode) Vanguard reputation points This quest is repeatable. You will get the XP every time you finish the quest. Furthermore the map is reset, so you can continue getting reputation and another siege devourer if you like. Elite Skill Captures * 24 Groknar Weazlewortz - Barrage (guards the Supply Caravan) * 24 Anmat the Trickster - Power Block (located at northern Siege Devourer) * 24 Frazar Frostfur - Ward Against Harm (located at southern Siege Devourer) * 24 Gordam Griefgiver - Eviscerate (grouped with Harvest Soulreign) * 24 Harvest Soulreign - Spiteful Spirit (ends the mission, cannot capture elite) Walkthrough In order to complete the optional objectives in this quest, you will be required to obtain Charr explosives. These can be obtained by killing Charr Firereigners or by using the Ammo Cart near the Supply Caravan. From where you start, head over the river to the East, to the most North-West red icon on your minimap. *'OPTIONAL: Find Ways to weaken the Charr Garrison' To complete this optional task, you must complete all the other optional tasks. Doing so will reduce the Garrison meter on your screen. :Intercept the Charr Supply Caravan ::This task shows on your minimap as the red icon to the North-West. It is 4 Charr carts. Simply drop a Charr Explosive beside one of the carts to complete this objective. Note: 1 explosive will destroy all 4 carts. An Ammo Cart sits nearby and cannot be destroyed, it does however supply additional Charr Explosives on use. :Destroy the Watchtowers with Explosives ::There are 2 watchtowers, one to the North and one to the South. The watchtowers have a group of Charr that stand guard (do not move) and a patrolling group each. The patrolling group contains a Firereigner which will give you the explosives required to destroy the towers. Drop the explosives beside the towers to destroy them. :Employ the siege devourers to fire explosive charges at the garrison. ::There are 2 siege devourers. One to the North of the Northern watch tower, and the second to the South of the Southern watchtower. Both are guarded by a group of Charr, however the group of Charr guarding the Southern devourer contains a boss. For this objective, you must 'talk' to the devourer with the explosives in your hand. Dropping explosives beside them will not work! Simply talk to each devourer and they will fire the explosives toward the Charr camp. *'Head to the Charr Camp' At this point, your character should say 'That's as much as we can do from out here. Let's make our way to the camp'. If not, you have missed something (check your Quest Log to ensure all optional objectives are complete). Once ready, head to the green marker on your map. There should be relatively few Charr left in the camp. First, kill the group of Charr hanging around the entrance. Then, head over to the left, and kill the group here. Now you should be left with just the 2 bosses. *'Defeat Harvest Soulreign' Harvest Soulreign is a level 24 Necromancer boss with Spiteful Spirit. He is in a group with a level 24 Warrior boss. Note: you do not have to kill the warrior boss. If Soulreign dies, the mission ends, whether the warrior is alive or not. He is relatively simple to kill, easily done with Heroes and Henchmen. Once Soulreign dies, a cutscene begins and the quest is finished. Notes *As with other primary quests against charr, virtually all of the damage you recieve will be fire damage, so taking fire based protection (Such as Mantra of Flame) is well advised. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests